


pin a flower to my chest (and count the days that i’ve got left)

by YouDontRememberTheSomme



Category: 1917 - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Cooke, Fingering, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Top!Rossi, fwbs to lovers, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouDontRememberTheSomme/pseuds/YouDontRememberTheSomme
Summary: The threads of his life were tangled, no longer in the careful order he preferred to keep them in.Feelings weren’t something he’d wanted, but there they were, making his face burn and his heart flutter whenever he got Rossi to himself.God above, wasn’t life unfair sometimes?
Relationships: James Rossi/Charles Cooke, Private Cooke/Private Rossi (1917)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	pin a flower to my chest (and count the days that i’ve got left)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nurax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nurax/gifts).



> Title is from the song June by Bristol Maroney if you’d like to give it a listen :)

Things with Rossi were simple- one of the rare simple things in his life these days, really- until it wasn’t. 

It started out so damned simple, easy as breathing. It wasn’t long after Rossi arrived to the regiment that Cooke had made his move, all bravado and manufactured confidence. He was positive Rossi was like him, and if he was right, what was the use in waiting?

Rossi was the one who firmly set their terms: it was to be kept quiet, so no one else would know, and it was to be kept strictly physical. 

That worked out fine for Cooke- as much as he enjoyed being friends with the other man, he was content with leaving what they did together to simply ‘stress relief’.

Until it wasn’t anymore. 

Charlie couldn’t really place which particular time had made things start to change for him. When they snuck out and drank together and fucked well after everyone else was asleep? When Rossi had pinned him down in their foxhole and they’d smoked together afterward? Maybe even something so innocuous as one of the times Rossi had sucked him off, staring at him with such steady dark eyes?

Cooke couldn’t say. 

But things  were different. For all of his bratty behavior, all the times he tried stirring Rossi up to provoke him a bit, James been different recently. The rough hands and gruff dirty talk had slowly phased out, leaving quiet teasing and movements that bordered on worshipping behind. 

He couldn’t complain, really. Cooke was falling deeply for the other soldier, hard and fast and drowning in it. It wasn’t something he’d admit to- no, he had a reputation to hold up around Rossi after all- but for all his vulgar remarks, he liked being treated sweetly. Rossi handled him like he was something precious.

It was just the last thing he’d wanted, adding another thing to make life more complex for him. 

The threads of his life were tangled, no longer in the careful order he preferred to keep them in.

Feelings weren’t something he’d wanted, but there they were, making his face burn and his heart flutter whenever he got Rossi to himself.

God above, wasn’t life unfair sometimes?

Wasn’t like he’d ever really know if Rossi was having the same thoughts, lord knew he only rarely spoke them.

So he kept his mouth shut- not like he wasn’t looking for an opening, though. Silence was easier, especially with how uncertain their schedules seemed to be. 

Sometimes they went a few weeks without fooling around, sometimes it was rarely long before they had their hands on each other again. 

Rossi, blessedly, wasn’t the stoic sort. Charlie liked that about him- he wasn’t quick to draw away and pretend what they’d done together hadn’t happened. He never seemed ashamed, not pulling away and looking at him with displeasure or disgust when Cooke curled into his side or lingered too closely. 

He was a bit more subtle than Charlie had anticipated. If he wasn’t so well-versed In Rossi’s movements, moods, habits, he’d have overlooked most of them. 

Like now- watching him smoke, eyes half closed as he watched Cooke settle beside him. His body language was open and relaxed as Charlie leaned into his side. 

“The others asleep?” Rossi murmured, taking the cigarette out of his mouth. 

“What d’you think?” Cooke retorted, no real bite to his words. “Wouldn’t be fucking cuddling you if I thought Butler would see.”

“Fuck off,” Rossi chuckled, stabbing out his cigarette. “You come to drag me off or run your mouth?”

“I can do both.”

Rossi stood up straight, no longer leaning against the trench wall. “You can always handle yourself if you’re gonna have an attitude,” James murmured, a slight smile on his face. “God knows you’re decent with your hands when you like to be.”

“Oh  piss off,” Cooke laughed, offering a hand.

Rossi smirked, tugging him into their dugout. “Think you can keep that mouth shut?”

“I’m only loud when I like to be.”

“Which seems to be always.”

Cooke pouted a bit, letting Rossi pull him close. “Someone’s in a bad mood.”

“Shut up and c’mere, bambi.”

Cooke rolled his eyes but grinned, settling in Rossi’s lap. “Always one for pet names, aren’t you, soldier?” he teased, setting Rossi’s helmet aside and playing with his hair. 

Rossi smiled, tugging Cooke in for a kiss. “Just the ones that fit you, lover boy.”

Charlie softly purred against Rossi’s mouth, melting into his touch. 

“So I’m in love with a sap, then,” he murmured, trying to sound casual despite the pounding in his chest. 

“Looks like you are,” Rossi replied just as casually. “And I’m in love with an idiot.”

A slow grin crossed Cooke’s face. “You know a lot of idiots, Jamie.”

“Oh sure I do. You’re still my favorite,” he teased, kissing down Cooke’s throat. 

Cooke let his eyes drift closed, holding onto Rossi’s arms. “I’d hope so.”

James grinned against Charlie’s skin, littering marks along any spot he could reach as he undid Cooke’s pants. 

Getting undressed was a slow process, given how often Cooke interrupted Rossi’s focus in favor of kissing him more. 

“D’you want me to jerk you off or not, doll?” Rossi muttered against Cooke’s mouth, holding in laughter. 

“Doll, that’s a new one,” Charlie noted, trying to kiss him again. James softly laughed, taking hold of Cooke’s face. “Open your mouth.”

Charlie immediately obeyed, already knowing what Rossi was planning.

James slid his fingers into Cooke’s mouth, watching him eagerly suck on them. “You’re so good,” he murmured. “You know that?”

He got a muffled hum and a smug little smirk in response, making him grin. “Of course you know.”

Cooke made an impatient little sound, green eyes flashing in the darkness.   


Rossi gave him a little smile, pulling his hand away in favor of gently tracing Cooke’s entrance. “In a rush tonight, are we?”

” _Jamie_ ,” Charles plaintively whined. “I _want_ it.”

Rossi softly hummed, sliding a finger into him and making Cooke whine.   


“That’s it,” Rossi said quietly. “That’s it, I’ve got you.”

”God, don’t get soft on me,” Charlie mumbled, letting out a breathless little laugh. 

“Already go soft on you, sweetheart, not sure what else you expect.”

Cooke opened his mouth to protest more, shivering when Rossi added another finger. “Find that one fucking spot,” he mumbled into the crook of Rossi’s neck. “Please?”

James held back a faint smile and nodded, adding a third finger as he carefully pumped them in and out. “Reach over in your pack and grab the tin, doll,” he murmured, leaving a hickey behind just below Cooke’s ear.   


Cooke squirmed a bit but obeyed, more focused on Rossi’s hands and letting a little protest slip when he pulled his fingers away.   


“Just a moment, doll,” he murmured, slicking up himself and then Cooke. “Be patient for me, yeah?”

”I’m never patient,” he retorted, letting Rossi lay him down.   


James rolled his eyes but chuckled, settling between Cooke’s legs. “Greedy little bastard, aren’t you?”

”Maybe I am-“ Charlie began, shutting up when Rossi pressed into him with one slow, fluid movement.   


Rossi was always so teasing with him at first- gentle, slow, so much slower than Cooke wanted.   


He’d learned quickly enough that for all his whining and pleading, Rossi wouldn’t speed up until he wanted to. He always seemed to prefer taking his time, letting Cooke get whiny and desperate and start to squirm.   


This time wasn’t any different- he was still going slowly, his hands holding Cooke’s hips. 

Cooke didn’t bother begging, content to lay back and let Rossi set their pace. There was no show to put on with him, no false front he had to keep up.   


When Rossi began to speed up a bit, Cooke lazily reached for his scarf, making James laugh. 

“I’ve got you well-trained, don’t I?” he murmured. “Noisy little bastard.”

”Considering you actually know what you’re doing,” Cooke playfully hissed. “I’m gagging myself so you don’t have to.”

”High praise from you,” Rossi joked, going particularly hard and making Cooke bite down hard on the scarf.   


”There,” Cooke murmured absently, letting his eyes drift closed. “You always find it.”

”Could say I’m well acquainted with your body by now,” Rossi muttered.   


Cooke _purred_ in response, sounding almost amused. Instead of any verbal response, Charlie nuzzled along his throat, leaving marks of his own behind.   


Rossi caught hold of one of Cooke’s wrists, gently guiding his hand between his legs. 

“You know what to do, love,” James murmured encouragingly, making Cooke whine.

“Why can’t you jerk me off for me?” Charlie teased, softly panting. “You’re good with your hands.”

”That gag might be too loose,” Rossi remarked, a dry smile on his face as he grinded into Cooke and made the younger soldier yelp.

”’m not gonna last very long, Jamie,” Charlie whined. “I _want_ it.”

”Needy little thing,” Rossi murmured, speeding up and wrapping a hand around Charlie’s cock. “I love you.”

The combination of everything- Rossi stroking him off, fucking into him the way he liked it, being told James loved him- made him finish hard enough that his vision whited out.   


When he was focused again- focused as he could be- Rossi was still slowly grinding into him, coming down from his own orgasm. 

“Jamie?” Cooke mumbled hoarsely, tilting his head back to let Rossi kiss his throat.   


“Hm?”

“You love me?”

”Thought we made that clear before we fucked,” he murmured, gently pulling out of him. Charlie winced a bit and shook his head. 

”Yeah but that’s... that’s different, you didn’t _say_ it.”

”I love you,” Rossi repeated, gently taking hold of Cooke’s face. “I’ll say it as many times as you wanna hear it, doll.”


End file.
